When extremes meet
by FumeiJosei
Summary: A small story about how I hope the next episode will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

"And this'll be your room." Korra concluded as she gestured Asami to follow her into the guestroom. "The boys are right down the hall, Tenzin wanted to make sure you'd have all the _privacy_ you need." She added, avoiding miss Sato's gaze. Asami couldn't help but laugh a little, she smiled at Korra.  
"Thank you, Korra. I appreciate it."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be-.. In my room," The avatar replied and left. She still felt uncomfortable whenever she was around Asami, because of her part in unmasking Hiroshi. Korra walked down the hall, past Mako and Bolin's room and peeked inside for a brief moment. Mako was sitting on his bed, Bolin laying in his own. Pabu was sleeping on the earthbender's stomach.  
"So.. What's happening between you and Korra?" Bolin asked his brother. Korra stopped walking and stood still, back against the wall. Mako shrugged.  
"Korra told me Asami needed me. I-.. guess that means we're staying friends." Bolin sat up abruptly, launching Pabu off the bed.  
"What? You guys made such a big deal out of it and you're happy to leave it like that?" He asked his brother. Pabu climbed back onto the bed and Bolin petted him. "I'm sorry, buddy."  
"Yeah, I guess. Korra's a great friend and all.. But like she said-.. Asami needs me right now," the firebender replied. Korra sighed softly, almost unnoticeably, and walked back to her own room. Naga was laying on the floor and looked up at the avatar as she walked in.  
"It's ok, Naga. It's ok." Korra told her and petted her polarbeardog on the head. As she did some tears slid down her cheeks and onto Naga's nose. Naga licked her master's cheek, causing Korra to smile.

"Are you happy now that the cute firebender boy is living with us?" Jinora asked Korra in a teasing tone. They were teaching Korra some basic airbending moves.  
"Did you try making a love potion?" Ikki then inquired. The avatar laughed uncomfortably for a brief moment.  
"Don't you girls have something better to do than to meddle in my love life?" Korra replied and went on with her exercise. Tenzin walked towards them.  
"Korra, that boy Tahno is here. He says he wants to see you. He's at the main entrance." Ikki and Jinora both looked at their father and grinned faintly.  
"I wonder what he wants.." Korra said and left to find Tahno, the girls silently followed her.  
"What are you two up to?" Their father asked in a stern tone, causing them to stand still.  
"Nothing, daddy," Ikki replied and then ran for it with Jinora.  
"I hope they won't give me as much trouble as Korra when they grow up.." Tenzin thought out loud.

"-..Tahno! What are you doing here?" The avatar asked and smiled faintly. Tahno still didn't seem like his old self, but he looked a bit more lively and had attempted to do his hair. Unfortunately Meelo had decided to greet Tahno with a blast of air to the face. "What happened to your hair?"  
"That airbending kid messed it up.. Look, Korra-.. I was thinking-," Tahno stopped his sentence when he saw Meelo approach one more. "-No! Don't. Bad airbending kid!" He told the child and moved away. Korra picked Meelo up by his collar.  
"Stop bullying him, Meelo. Or I'll go tell your sister where her doll is," The avatar told him. Meelo nodded and when she let go he run off.  
"Why did that scare him?" The former wolfbat asked, clearly surprised that it was so easy to scare off the child.  
"He blasted it off the roof.. Trying to make it fly. It got dirty, so he washed it in the pond, but then it fell apart." Korra told Tahno. "I'm sorry, what did you want to say?"  
"I told you I'd been to the best healers in town.. Right?" He asked, she nodded faintly. "I forgot one. You. You learned to heal from Avatar Aang's wife, right? If you can't heal me no one can. I know it probably won't work.. But I want to make sure I tried everything."  
"I understand.. Sure. I'll give it a try." She replied and smiled faintly. Tahno returned the smile and glanced at Mako who was walking towards them. Tahno leaned a bit closer and whispered;  
"I appreciate it, avatar." It clearly set Mako off, because he started to walk faster. He put his hand on Korra's shoulder and looked at her. She could see he was angry, but she was oblivious about the reason.  
"We need to talk." Mako stated.

"What is that jerk doing here? He cheated his way to victory, he got what he deserved." The firebender told her.  
"What is your problem? No one deserves something like that. Tahno might have been a jerk before, but that doesn't condone what Amon did to him." Korra was clearly annoyed by Mako's harsh judgement.  
"Why are you standing up for this guy? He threw rocks in our faces!"  
"I'm not! I'm just saying we barely know him. What he did was wrong, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't do anything I can to help him get his bending back. "  
"Why not?" Mako seemed to grow more irritated as she kept disagreeing with him.  
"Because he needs help! And I'm the avatar.. If anyone's going to try to fix the mess Amon made, it should be me." Korra was clearly getting fed up with Mako's attitude.  
"You like him, don't you?"  
"No-.. That's none of your business."  
"Fine, heal the jerk!" Mako stormed off and Korra didn't manage to let go of her anger.  
"He's the jerk." She stated.

"Why is your hair so messy? Is it always like this? My hair's never that messy." Ikki babbled on as she jumped up and down. Tahno was clearly at his wits' end. Jinora noticed Korra approaching and waved at her. The avatar waved back briefly.  
"Girls, don't you have some chores to do?" She asked when she'd caught up. "I heard Pema say you two had to clean your rooms."  
"Oh, riiiiight," Jinora replied and grabbed her sister's arm. "Let's go."  
"But he hasn't answered my questions yet!" Ikki protested, but her sister pulled her along either way.  
"Sorry about all the ruckus today. It's usually not this-.. Who am I kidding? Most of the time it's not even this quiet," Korra told the wolfbat leader and smiled faintly. "You should take your shirt off." Tahno raised an eyebrow at her and grinned faintly.  
"Sure," He replied in a low tone and with a smug grin on his face. Tahno took off his shirt and handed it to her. The avatar blushed faintly.  
"I meant for the healing session!" She clarified, still with the same blush on her cheeks.  
"Of course, avatar," The now shirtless Tahno replied. Korra suddenly realized Tahno wasn't bad looking at all. _'Maybe Mako was just jealous..'  
_"Ok-.. Maybe you should sit down." The former waterbender did as she told. Korra kneeled before him and bended some water out of the pond. She held her hands on his chest and the water started to lit up a little. "I can't find anything-.." Korra told him. Tahno sighed faintly. The avatar bended the water up and through Tahno's hair briefly. "I can fix that hair though," She joked and moved away. Tahno got up and walked over to the pond, he looked into the reflection.  
"You didn't do it right." He stated, to which the avatar responded by pushing him into the pond. "What did you do that for?" Tahno yelled. Korra couldn't help but laugh.  
"You should see your face!" She remarked and smiled faintly. "Come on, have a sense of humor would you? That was pretty funny." Tahno grinned faintly.  
"Was it now? Then how about this?" He pulled her into the water as well. Korra was drenched and grinned faintly, she splashed him with some water, but stopped when she noticed Bolin had walked over to them.  
"Umm.. I heard someone yell? Why are you two in the pond?" The earthbender inquired. Tahno put his arm around Korra's hip and replied with a grin;  
"We finally got around to those private lessons."

* * *

**Author's note:** I posted this on deviantart before, but I thought I should upload it here as well. Hope you all enjoyed reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The avatar bended the water up and through Tahno's hair briefly. "I can fix that hair though," She joked and moved away. Tahno got up and walked over to the pond, he looked into the reflection.  
"You didn't do it right." He stated, to which the avatar responded by pushing him into the pond. "What did you do that for?" Tahno yelled. Korra couldn't help but laugh.  
"You should see your face!" She remarked and smiled faintly. "Come on, have a sense of humor would you? That was pretty funny." Tahno grinned faintly.  
"Was it now? Then how about this?" He pulled her into the water as well. Korra was drenched and grinned faintly, she splashed him with some water, but stopped when she noticed Bolin had walked over to them.  
"Umm.. I heard someone yell? Why are you two in the pond?" The earthbender inquired. Tahno put his arm around Korra's hip and replied with a grin;  
"We finally got around to those private lessons." Bolin seemed a bit disturbed by that reply, but was happy to see Korra pushed Tahno away.  
"Dream on, pretty boy," The avatar responded with a faint grin. Bolin held out his hand and helped her out of the pond. The wolfbat leader got out of the pond as well and patted his clothes a bit. Korra looked at him. "Here, let me help you." She bended the water out of his clothing and back into the pond, then did the same with her own clothes.  
"Korra, you're late for meditation," Tenzin stated as he approached them. He looked at Bolin and Tahno briefly. "Did something happen?" Korra shook her head, but couldn't stop herself from laughing.  
"Nothing happened."

Korra breathed in slowly, deeply, trying to focus her energy on the air filling her lungs. She then exhaled and opened her eyes to see if the others were calm and relaxed. Jinora was calm and sat up straight, Ikki was peeking a bit and Meelo nearly fell asleep once more. _'He's too young to be doing this stuff.. But he's still a better airbender than I am.'_ Korra sighed.  
"Something wrong Korra?" Tenzin asked without opening his eyes to look at her.  
"This feels useless.. It's not helping me learn airbending at all. Shouldn't I be doing something more useful? I managed to figure out moving through the spinning gates.. Isn't there some new lesson you can teach me?"  
"Not until you find your touch with your spiritual side. The avatar needs to be able to bend all four elements and keep a balanced mind. But there is one other thing I can teach you," The airbender told her. "Has my mother told you about the seven chakra's?"  
"I vaguely remember something about Aang opening them and being able to control the avatar state. But the spiritual stuff isn't something I'm very good at either," Korra told her airbending master. He smiled warmly at her.  
"I won't ask you to do what my father did, but I can educate you on where the seven chakra's are located, what they deal with and what blocks them." The avatar looked up at him briefly, then nodded faintly. "Well, what my mother told you was true, if you open all seven chakra's you will be able to control the avatar state. Once you start opening your chakra's you can not stop, if you do then you may not be able to ever enter into the avatar state again."  
"Like avatar Aang, before his battle with Fire lord Ozai." Korra added.  
"Exactly. The first chakra is called the earth chakra and it is located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. The second is called the water chakra and is located at the sacrum. This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. After this chakra comes the fire chakra, it is located in the stomach and deals with willpower. It is blocked by shame. After which comes-.."  
"Air, right?" Korra asked, she tried her best to listen, but it all didn't seem to make much sense to her.  
"Correct. The air chakra deals with love and is blocked by grief, it is located in the heart." Korra thought of Mako and Asami briefly, but tried to focus on Tenzin's teachings instead. "The fifth chakra is the chakra of Sound, it is located in the throat and deals with truth. The sound chakra is blocked by lies. Then comes the light chakra, which is in your forehead, it deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The last chakra is the chakra of thought. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is located at the crown of the head. My father found this one to be the most difficult. It is blocked by earthly attachments and avatar Aang did not consider letting go of my mother an option until he was almost beat by Fire lord Ozai."  
"That's so romantic," Jinora commented with a smile. Ikki was listening attentively to her father's story as well.  
"What happened next, daddy?" Ikki asked him.  
"You both know the story." Tenzin seemed reluctant to tell his daughters again, they'd been wanting him to tell it to them since they first learned about avatar Aang's adventures. Korra smiled warmly.  
"You girls are really into romance, aren't you?" She remarked with a faint grin and got up. "Meditation is over now, right?" Korra asked Tenzin, he nodded.

Korra sat by the pond, looking into the water. _'Asami needs Mako right now.. I shouldn't have kissed him in the first place. It was a stupid move.'  
_"Still sulking that I managed to beat you without my bending, little girl?" Tahno whispered into her ear, in a smooth tone. He'd softly approached her. The avatar nearly jumped up out of surprise and looked at him.  
"Why are you still here?" Tahno sat down next to her and grinned faintly.  
"I figured you might want a rematch."  
"A rematch? You didn't even beat me, Bolin stopped us, remember? I could've easily drowned you," Korra exclaimed.  
"Oh, really? Even without my bending I've still had more physical training than you," Tahno bragged.  
"I'm the avatar.. I've had multiple bending masters to train with and I've been tested on numerous occasions, really think you'd stand a chance?" Korra asked tauntingly.  
"It'd be a pretty unfair battle, but I'll try and go easy on you," The former waterbender told her with a smug grin.  
"Korra!" Mako called, the avatar turned around to find him standing a small distance away from herself and Tahno. She got up and looked at her guest briefly.  
"I'll be right back."

"Why is that guy still here?" Mako looked past Korra, at Tahno. The avatar shrugged.  
"He didn't give me a very clear answer on that question."  
"What was his answer?" The firebender asked, his eyes focusing on Korra once more.  
"That he figured I might want a rematch."  
"A rematch? For the tournament? He's got to be kidding, the jerk came to rub it in our faces?" Mako was about to storm off and roughen up the former waterbender, but Korra stopped him. She grabbed hold of his arm.  
"No, it's not like that. I tried to heal him and then when that didn't work I tried fixing his hair. He told me it wasn't good enough and I sorta-.."  
"You sorta what?" Mako raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I pushed him into the pond. -.. He pulled me in as well, I splashed some water at him and Bolin found us like that-.." The avatar explained. Mako looked at Tahno briefly, then back at Korra.  
"Send him home, he has no business here."  
"What? Why? You're not in charge of his island, Mako!" Korra told him, it was clear she'd become somewhat aggravated by the firebender's attitude towards Tahno and herself.  
"You kissed me! Why did you do that if you're gonna take every chance you get to run off with some lowlife scum that tried to break our jaws?" He yelled at her, clearly not in control of his emotions. They heard the sound of something dropping, a basket. Mako looked up and found Asami staring at them. Pema stood next to her, holding the remaining picknickbasket.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm really glad so many people liked the first part. If this part isn't as good as the first, or has more spelling errors in it, it's because I rushed it the day before the episode would air. This is the last part of this particular piece of fanfiction, but I will write more as soon as the season finale has aired!**


End file.
